Sunset
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: Water and stone just don't mix. Or do they? MackuHewkii. Oneshot. Kinda fluffy.


**Author's Notes: **Hiya guys! Another fic from me! I love writing. :) Yeah, this fic has actually been written for a LONG time, I just never got around to posting it. Whoops.

**Story Notes: **This takes place on Mata Nui, after the Bohrok Saga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content. You get the message, right? And there's no point in suing me, I haven't got any money. And I'm not doing anything wrong. Okay?

**Credits: **Special thanks to dArkliTe-sPirit for providing me with the idea I used to start this fic.

Hewkii laughed as he made his way to the beach on Ga-Wahi.

_Macku… do you feel like watching the sunset on the beach with me? _

"What was that?"

The Kohlii champion spun around and saw a pair of curious and amused yellow eyes glancing at him through a blue Huna.

He could feel himself turning an interesting shade of red. "Macku! I… didn't know you were here… not that you being here is a bad thing, just, that, uh…"

The Ga-Matoran laughed. "Yes, that'd be nice."

"Wha-?"

Macku frowned. "Yes, I feel like watching the sunset on the beach with you."

Hewkii flushed a violent shade of red, which was highly unnatural for a Po-Matoran. "Did I ask you that out loud?" he asked, horrified.

"Yes… you seem to regret asking , though."

"Oh, no," he declared hastily, "I don't regret saying anything…"

Macku raised an eyebrow. "So? The sunset isn't going to wait for us, you know."

Hewkii grinned and gave her a charming, kind look. "Alright. Let's go."

&&&

"Maybe we got here a bit too early."

"You think?" replied Macku.

The sun was still up quite high in the sky, and wasn't setting anytime soon. The two Matoran were sitting on the beach next to each other, staring at the ocean with bored expressions.

Macku then got a mischievous grin on her face. "Hey, Hewkii, why don't we do something to make this a bit more… interesting?" _Oh, Nokama would so not approve of this…_

The Kolhii champion frowned. _I don't like that grin…_ "Like what, Macku?"

The Ga-Matoran leaned closer to the Po-Matoran. "Oh… I don't know… the water is pretty warm today…"

Hewkii yelped. "Wha-? I don't like what you're getting at…"

"Oh… come on, for me?" Macku gave him pitiful puppy dog eyes.

"Ah… oh, okay…" _I am so going to regret this._

"Oh, teaching you how to swim is the least I could do after you saved me from the Pahrak." declared an extremely pleased Macku.

She dived into the water. "It's really easy… come on in!"

Then she frowned. "Why are you all wet?"

Hewkii groaned. "Because you splashed water all over me when you dived…"

"Oh." She was obviously pleased with herself. "Well come on in!"

Hewkii shuffled forwards.

Macku went in deeper and started treading water. "Now the first step in learning how to swim is…" she trailed off. "To get in the water." she finished sarcastically and flatly.

Hewkii gave a nervous chuckle. "My toes are wet!" he protested feebly. But it was true; he was still standing on the beach, but the rising tide wet his toes.

Macku shook her head in amused exasperation. "Oh, get-" She swam towards him, reached out, grabbed Hewkii's left leg, and literally threw him into the water. "-IN!"

"WHA-AAHHH!"

A big splash. A glare. And an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"You-"

"Come on, Hewkii! Just try to catch me!" That being said, she dived and swam deeper into the ocean, daring Hewkii to swim after her.

The Po-Matoran was hesitated for a brief moment, then waddled out of the water clumsily. "Nah, Macku, maybe next time, hun?"

The Ga-Matoran looked disappointed for a moment, then regained her spirits quite quickly and paddled back to shore to join Hewkii.

She got back on the beach and sat down next to the Po-Matoran. Hewkii was rubbing his entire body with sand.

Macku raised an eyebrow. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Getting back in touch with my element." replied the Po-Matoran simply.

Macku laughed. "Aww… water really isn't that bad, now is it?"

Hewkii raised amused eyebrows. "Hmm… maybe." he teased.

"Hey, watch it or you'll find yourself back in there."

The Po-Matoran faked a horrified expression. "Oh, great Mata Nui, spare me this torture!"

Macku giggled and nudged Hewkii. "Don't think I can carry out my threat, hun?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, knowing you, you can do anything."

She blushed. "Yeah?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah."

**Author's Notes: **Hehe. Go, MackuHewkii. ;) So what do you guys think? Meh, I think it's kinda fluffy... with a lame ending... Review, k? That'd be appreciated. :)


End file.
